bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Luck Let a Wiggin See...How Nice a Hanky Can Be! (Episode Script)
Episode Script Recap : Narrator: The skies are always blue when you have great friends. : Bo-BoBo & Don Patch: I hate you! : Dengakuman: AAAAHHHHH!! : Narrator: Last time on Bo-BoBo, Dengaku Man went rogue until Don Patch slapped him silly. This sad distemper began when he was just a little pup and the other dogs would tease him. Why? Why? He's suffered enough. Turn off that spotlight. And that's when Bo-BoBo introduced him to some bizarre new friends who've never used the word "hair" and "cut" in the same sentence. The Don got cheeky, but it's all about the love, man. Uh, maybe it's not, but huddle up. They're playing for keeps with... the power of friendship. Main Episode : (Interior: Throne Room of Tsuru Tsurulina IV, where our favorite hair-hating hun is frustrated after Bo-BoBo's latest win) : Tsuru Tsurulina IV: Destroy Bo-BoBo. He will lose his hair to me once and for all. He has desecrated the dignity of the Chrome Done Empire. I have no choice but to reactivate the Wiggin' Block Base, now! : (in the throne room, the Game Boy Pig casually plays his game) : Narrator: In this castle, it's not the Days of Swine and Roses. : Game Boy Pig: Huh? : (Scene changes to exterior of Hajike Block Base) : Narrator: Wiggin' Block Base, a legendary site of unimaginable evil -- although they make a heck of a vanilla latte -- where vile, mean, imperialistic wiggin' specialists gather to be vile, mean, and imperialistic together. Our heroes face the toughest foes yet, but not before Don Patch tries one of those delicious lattes. : (the title card appears): : Bo-BoBo: Episode 27: Luck Let a Wiggin' See How Nice a Hanky Can Be! : Don Patch: We need! We need gas! We need some gas! Let's go! We need! We need gas! We need some gas! Let's Go! (Don Patch is seen riding on Bo-BoBo, leading six bears to the Gas Station) Mm-hmm, let's go! Mm-hmm. : Bo-BoBo/Don Patch: Let's go! : Bears: Oh, yes! Oh, yes! : Don Patch: Let's go! Let's go! : Bears: Oh, yes! Oh, yes! : Don Patch: Okay, you furballs! We're refueling at this gas station! : Bears: Yes, sir! : Gas Station Attendant: Welcome, hiya. : (Bo-BoBo hits the proverbial brakes in front of the attendant, as do the bears.) : Don Patch: Fill 'em up with premium. : Gas Station Attendant: NOBODY'S EVER PUT GASOLINE IN CUTE LITTLE TEDDY BEARS IN THE HISTORY OF INTERNAL COMBUSTION! Are they battery-powered? Are they solar-powered? : Bo-BoBo: Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom! : Gas Station Attendant: THEY'RE A HYBRID! : Don Patch: Hey, get a move on! : Gas Station Attendant: Uh, yes sir. HUH? (pauses to see where to put the gas in) Where do I put the gas in? Where do I put the gas in? Where do I put the gas in? Uh... : (Among the bears, Bear 6 speaks) : Bear 6: HEY! : Gas Station Attendant: (thinking) What does he want from me? : Bear 6: AAAHHHH! (snatches the gas pump from the attendant) Hi-Tech Gas costs too much! : (the Gas Station Attendant whimpers in fear : Narrator: Meanwhile, 10 endless minutes later... : (stomachs of Beauty and Gasser rumble, they sigh) : Hatenko: I wonder what's taking them so long to bring back some lunch. (a bell tolls) Hm? Preview Category:Episode Scripts